


Bound in Blood and Shadow

by Arielen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Angst, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Enterprise ist zu ihrer Fünf-Jahres-Mission aufgebrochen. Zeit also, um voller Neugier und Hoffnung nach vorne zu blicken und alles zu vergessen, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen ist.<br/>Doch die Schatten der jüngeren Vergangenheit scheinen James T. Kirk und seine Crew einfach nicht loszulassen zu wollen. Kurz vor dem Verlassen des Förderationsraums wird der junge Captain mit dem düsteren Geheimnis einer Yeoman und einer völlig unerwarteten Bedrohung konfrontiert ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Captain und sein Doktor

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere Geschichte um Star Trek: Into Darkness, diesmal eine, die nach dem Film spielt, und der erste Versuch seit langem auch einmal wieder einen eigenen Charakter einzubringen, um den sich das Abenteuer dreht. Das ganze war so übermächtig, dass ich dafür sogar „Wenn der schlafende Tiger erwacht“, habe pausieren lassen.  
> Shirin Kazan ist vom Rang her übrigens ein Petty Officer (Bootsmann, Korporal), in der klassischen Serie auch gerne einmal als „Yeoman“ bezeichnet und damit nicht nur eine einfache Assistentin.  
> Bei ihrem Hintergrund habe ich mich von der Folge in der klassischen Serie und dem Roman-Zweiteiler: „The Eugenic Wars – The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh“ von Greg Cox inspirieren lassen, das meiste ist aber frei erfunden.

„Ist das wirklich nötig? Ich fühlte mich rundum fit und verstehe gar nicht, was du eigentlich von mir willst!“ knurrte James T. Kirk unwillig und folgte mit den Augen den Bewegungen seines besten Freundes und langjährigen Weggefährten Leonard „Pille“ McCoy, der ihm nun den Tricorder buchstäblich unter die Nase hielt und die Anzeigen studierte.

 

„Tja, mein Guter, das ist notwendig, da du dich kurz vor der Abreise vor den routinemäßigen Untersuchungen gedrückt hast. Also hole ich das jetzt – wo wir Zeit genug haben, nach. Und jetzt halte bitte noch einmal kurz still.“

 

„Pille, du weißt, ich hatte eine Menge zu tun. Die ganzen Sitzungen mit dem Kommando der Sternenflotte, die Besprechungen mit dem Wissenschaftsrat der Förderation und was sonst noch alles dazu kam, haben verdammt viel Zeit geschluckt. Außerdem hast du mich im vergangen Jahr mehrfach bis auf meine Knochen durchleuchtet, um ja nur sicher zu sein, dass ich wieder in Ordnung bin. Das müsste doch für den Rest meiner Lebenszeit reichen!“

 

„Das wohl kaum. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du bereits klinisch tot warst und dein Leben nur dem Zusammentreffen einiger glücklicher Umstände und dem ganz besonderem Blut dieses Bastards Khan zu verdanken hast?“ erwiderte der Arzt bissig. „Ich musste mir sicher sein, dass die Behandlung keine Auswirkungen auf dich hat, obwohl ich mir bis heute nicht sicher bin, ob der Mistkerl nicht vielleicht doch auf dich abgefärbt hat. Außerdem war die letzte Untersuchung bereits einen Monat vor der Abreise und nicht erst in den Tagen davor!“, fügte er genervt über die Ausflüchte seines Captains hinzu. „Inzwischen sind wir bereits über vier Wochen im All unterwegs. Also habe ich als dein Arzt jetzt jedes Recht, dich durchzuchecken.“

 

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das irgendwelche Folgeschäden geblieben sind, oder?“, lachte Jim und bereute es im nächsten Moment.

 

„Physisch sicherlich nicht, das kann ich dir unter Eid attestieren, da läuft alles wie geschmiert. Aber wie sieht es eigentlich da drin aus?“ fragte McCoy mit einem schiefen Blick und tippte Kirk leicht gegen die Schläfe.

„Du weißt, die Auseinandersetzungen mit Admiral Marcus und Khan haben dich seelisch und geistig an deine Grenzen gebracht. Mit einer solchen Vorbelastung wächst natürlich auch das Risiko, einen Raumkoller zu bekommen.“ Seine Augen wurden schmaler. „Sag mal - hattest du in der letzten Zeit vielleicht Alpträume, in denen gewisse Vorkommnisse oder Personen eine unangenehme Rolle spielten?“

 

„Nein, überhaupt nicht“ kam prompt die Antwort. Für einen Moment verdüsterte sich die Miene von James Tiberius Kirk. Er presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass genau auf dieser Untersuchungsliege vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr und vielleicht sogar an fast der selben Stelle ein Mann gesessen hatte, der ihnen allen fast den Tod ... und – wenn auch eher unfreiwillig - ihn selbst nur kurze Zeit später ins Leben zurück gebracht hatte.

 

„Du nimmst also an, ich soll dir das glauben?“, sein Freund zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin nur Arzt, kein Seelenklempner, aber das sehe selbst ich ... du nagst immer noch an dem, was vor einem Jahr passiert ist.

 

„Unsinn. Das ist purer Blödsinn!“ Hastig überspielte der blonde Sternenflottenoffizier die aufkommenden Gefühle von Beklemmung, Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen und wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen.

 

„Du denkst, du kommst bei mir damit durch? Jim, ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere hier auf dem Schiff. Verdammt noch mal, Nimm das jetzt nicht auf die leichte Schulter!“

 

„Pille, mir geht es wirklich gut“, verteidigte sich der Captain energisch.. Es ist alles vorbei – vergeben und vergessen. Ja, das damals es war eine bittere Lektion, aber ich habe sie verdammt noch mal gelernt“, erklärte er grob.

Mit einer schroffen Handbewegung in Höhe seines Halses fügte er hinzu: „Und nein, ich werde die Enterprise und ihre Crew nicht noch einmal in eine solche Gefahr bringen, sondern gleich kurzen Prozess machen, wenn uns wieder so ein genetisch aufgewerteter Bastard wie Khan über den Weg läuft und glaubt uns austricksen zu wollen!“

Er stützte die Hände auf die Liege, um sein wütendes Zittern zu unterdrücken und krallte dabei die Hände so fest um die Kante, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Etwas ruhiger fügte er hinzu, wohl wissend, dass er sich selbst belog ... „Jetzt denke ich nur noch an die Zukunft, an den unbekannten Raum, in den wir vorstoßen, die Zivilisationen, die wir kennen lernen und nicht zuletzt die Geheimnisse, die auf uns warten.“

 

Als er dann jedoch bemerkte, dass sein Freund weiterhin skeptisch blieb und etwas wie „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht“ murmelte, machte er eine weitere unwillige Kopfbewegung und sprang auf. „Bist du jetzt endlich fertig mit deinen Untersuchungen? Ich muss langsam wieder auf die Brücke zurück.“

 

McCoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Halt, Jim. Ich habe Spock bereits informiert, dass du ihn etwas später als geplant ablösen wirst, weil ich dich zu einer gründlichen Untersuchung in die Krankenstation zitiert habe. Er hatte nichts dagegen, noch ein wenig länger auf dich zu warten. Also stehen wir nicht unter Zeitdruck“, meinte er mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Und vielleicht brauche ich sogar noch ein bisschen länger.“

 

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich der Captain dieses Schiffes bin und hier etwas zu sagen habe?“, versuchte Jim nun seine Autorität auszuspielen, aber er sah schon an dem Gesicht des Mediziners, das er auf Granit beißen würde.

 

„Nicht hier. Laut irgendwelchen Statuen der Sternenflotte habe ich die Oberhoheit auf der Krankenstation, denn ich bin immer noch dein Arzt ... aber warte: Ah, die Analyse deiner Blutwerte und Vitalwerte gleich durch, dann kann ich mehr sagen.“

McCoy legte den Tricorder zur Seite und wandte sich dem Touchscreen neben dem Untersuchungsbett zu. Ein leises Signal erklang, als die entsprechenden Berechnungen beendet waren und abgerufen werden konnten, was er dann auch tat.

 

Jim runzelte die Stirn als die Sekunden verstrichen und zu Minuten wurden, während der Arzt von Datei zu Datei sprang und alles besonders aufmerksam und lange studierte. „Und? Bist du jetzt endlich zufrieden?“

Warum wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, dass sich sein Freund jetzt absichtlich noch mehr Zeit ließ und seinen Zwischenruf ignorierte?

 

Weitere Zeit verging. Als ihm der Geduldsfaden riss, knurrte der Captain ärgerlich und wechselte zu einem dienstlicheren Ton über:.„Doktor McCoy! Bin ich in Ordnung oder nicht? Vergeuden Sie bitte jetzt nicht meine kostbare Zeit.“

 

„Äh, Jim, hast du gerade eben etwas zu mir gesagt?“ Der Arzt gab auf und heuchelte nicht mehr länger vor, dass sich auf die Anzeigen konzentriert hatte.

Nun endlich drehte er den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Es ist so weit alles in Ordnung, aber du solltest, wenn du schon aus Langeweile wegen der Routine an Bord dem Essen zusprichst, zusehen, dass du etwas mehr Ausdauersport und Kampftraining in deiner Freizeit treibst, meinethalben auch in deinem Bett“, sagte er dann mit einem Schmunzeln. „Du hast nämlich derzeit etwas zuviel Speck auf den Rippen angesetzt und die Fettwerte in deinem Blut sind an der Grenze zum Bedenklichen!“

 

„Ist das alles? Ich werde mich drum kümmern und in der Sporthalle demnächst ein paar Runden mehr laufen, ein paar Gewichte mehr stemmen oder vielleicht gleich mit Chief Hendorff in den Ring steigen um die Fäuste fliegen zu lassen.“ Der Captain machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das ist doch die einfachste Übung von der Welt und in ein paar Tagen oder Wochen ist mit meinem Gewicht wieder alles in Ordnung.“

 

„Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt. Ich werde mir beizeiten deine Trainingspläne und die Messwerte der Fitnessgeräte abrufen und dann nachsehen, ob du dich auch brav an meine Ermahnungen und Empfehlung hältst“, erklärte der Arzt todernst, wenngleich auch in seinen Augen der Schalk blitzte.

„Sonst werde ich dir eine knallharte Diät verordnen. Dann gibt es erst einmal keine Country Potatoes, keine Spare Ribs, Milchshakes und andere fetttriefende oder übermäßig zuckerhaltige Lebensmittel mehr, sondern nur noch Grünzeug. Du solltest dir an deinem ersten Offizier ein Beispiel nehmen, der weiß genau, wie ausgewogen er seine Ernährung gestalten muss.“

 

„Spock.“ James T. Kirk schnappte nach Luft und wollte zu einer ausführlicheren Erwiderung ansetzen, doch McCoy machte nur eine abwehrende Handbewegung und lachte amüsiert auf. „Und nun verschwinde!“, sagte er dann. „Ich habe nämlich noch ein paar Spezialisten mehr auf meiner Liste, die sich wie du bisher vor dem routinemäßigen Gesundheitsscheck gedrückt haben. Und die will ich mir höchstpersönlich vorknöpfen.“

 

„Okay, dann gebe ich dir hiermit die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis des Captains, diese säumigen Herren und Damen noch ein wenig mehr zu durchleuchten und quälen wie mich.“

 

„Als ob ich dafür deine Erlaubnis bräuchte!“ McCoy sah seinen Freund schief an, schmunzelte dann aber auch. „Ich mache bestimmt keine Unterschiede zwischen dir oder unbedeutenden Crewman, auch wenn die mehr Mitgefühl verdient haben als du...“

 

„Ach wirklich? Das nehme ich dir nicht ab.“ Jim schlenderte zur Tür, blieb dann aber trotzdem noch einmal in ihr stehen. „Ach so, bist du heute Abend in der großen Messe mit dabei. Ein paar Mädels aus der Crew haben einen orientalischen Abend organisiert. Du weißt schon ... exotisches Essen, hübsche Tänzerinnen, schwere Düfte ...“. grinste er.

 

„Ich denke nicht. Jemand muss in der Krankenstation die Stellung halten, falls auf dem Schiff wieder mal das Chaos ausbricht“, erwiderte McCoy. „Für meinen Geschmack ist die Reise bisher viel zu glatt und ereignislos verlaufen. Und immer wenn wir mal ein paar Wochen Ruhe hatten, ging es erst richtig los.“

 

„Pille, mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand“, erwiderte Jim, runzelte dabei aber die Stirn. Sein Freund sagte das alles nicht ohne Grund.

 

Er dachte unwillkürlich an ihre früheren Reisen, die immer dann, wenn sie es nicht erwartet hatten, eine unerwartete Wendung nahmen, so wie etwa die Beobachtung von Nibiru, die zunächst nur Routine bedeutet hatte, bei der sie dann aber vor eine schwere Prüfung gestellt worden waren, in der sie sich zwischen Gehorsam und Moral hatten entscheiden müssen – und das war nur der Beginn eines noch viel größeren Dramas gewesen, das sie alle so viel gekostet hatte ...

 

Dennoch war er nicht bereit, sich von Pilles Zynismus anstecken zu lassen. „Ich ziehe es lieber vor, positiv zu denken und weiterhin davon auszugehen, dass nichts passieren wird, so lange wir uns noch im Machtbereich der Förderation aufhalten“, erklärte er entschlossen. „Wir sind schließlich weit weg vom klingonischen Raum und ich wüsste nicht, wer im Moment noch eine Rechnung mit uns offen hätte ...“

 

„... außer einem durchgeknallten Übermenschen und seiner Crew, die irgendwo als Eiszapfen aufbewahrt werden und noch ein paar Leuten mehr, denen du auf den Schlips getreten hast“, behielt der Chefarzt der Enterprise wie immer das letzte Wort.


	2. 2. Ein Tanz voller Mysterien

Trommelklänge, ein 7/8-Takt, der in den Ohren der meisten westlich geprägten Sternenflottenangehörigen ungewohnt exotisch klang, und Instrumente, die eine ganz eigene fremdartige Harmonie besaßen begleiteten die Tänzerin auf der Bühne.

Sie selbst balancierte mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit einen mehrarmigen, mit brennenden Kerzen bestückten, Leuchter auf dem Kopf und folgte dabei mit dem Rest des Körpers dem Rhythmus der aufpeitschenden Melodie.

 

Während James T. Kirk eher gelangweilt wirkte, weil die zierliche junge Frau von Kopf bis Fuß in seidig schimmernden Stoff gehüllt war und nur im Gesicht, an den Fußknöcheln und Händen blanke Haut zeigte, konnte Spock nicht seinen Blick von ihr wenden, studierte sehr genau jede ihrer Bewegungen.

Seinen vulkanischen Augen entgingen nicht, wie präzise die Gesten waren, welche Kraft hinter jedem Schritt, jeder Beugung der Glieder steckte. Was umhüllt von der Musik so leicht, verspielt und anmutig wirkte war in Wirklichkeit eine Meisterleistung an Körperbeherrschung, wie er sie sonst nur aus einigen vulkanischen Meditationstechniken kannte. Isolierte Bewegungen der Hände, der Füße und des Beckens fügten sich dabei zu einem harmonischen Ganzen zusammen.

 

Er war fasziniert, von der Tatsache, dass ein Mensch so etwas zustande brachte, und doch gleichzeitig auch noch Emotionen damit vermittelte. Die Leidenschaft und der Stolz der Tänzerin war bis zu ihm spürbar, berührte ihn auf eine seltsam unaufdringliche und doch sehr intensive Weise.

Die junge Frau erzählte ihren Zuschauern eine Geschichte von Ehrfurcht und Liebe gegenüber dem Licht und ruhte in diesem Moment doch ganz in sich selbst.

 

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn das in den Bann schlug und fesselte, wenn auch nicht auf eine erotische Art und Weise. Seine leidenschaftlichen Gefühle waren einer einzigen anderen vorbehalten: Nyota Uhura, die an seiner Seite saß und im Halbdunkel der Vorführung ihre Hand auf die seine gelegt hatte.

Durch die Finger spürte er ihre Anspannung und Aufmerksamkeit und blickte kurz zu ihr hin, versuchte das, was er durch die Berührung wahrnahm zu ergründen.

War sie eifersüchtig? Nein – die Darbietung schien sie eher mitzureißen, tatsächlich wirkte es eher so, als hätte sie ebenfalls Lust, sich auf die Bühne zu gesellen und sich dem Rhythmus hinzugeben.

 

Die Tänzerin hatte den Leuchter inzwischen mit einer eleganten Bewegung von Kopf genommen und einer ihrer Helferinnen übergeben.

 

Nun wechselte sie zu einem kraftvollen, wilden Schwerttanz über, zeigte mit schnellen gezielten Bewegung, dass aus der würdevollen Lichterkönigin auch eine wilde Kriegerin werden konnte - furchtlos und mutig, wild und unbezähmbar.

Dann doch wiederum verlockend, eine Quelle leidenschaftlicher Verheißungen, mit blitzenden Augen einem leicht geöffneten roten Mund und herausfordernd zurückgeschleudertem Haar.

Spock bemerkte, dass sich James T. Kirk an seiner Seite wieder interessiert aufsetzte und auf die lockenden Bewegungen der Tänzerin einzugehen schien, obwohl sie weiterhin Distanz wahrte und die Bühne nicht verließ.

 

Das war erneut sehr ... faszinierend!

 

Bisher hatte sein Captain beim weiblichen Geschlecht doch mehr auf offenkundige Reize reagiert, hübsche Gesichter mit vollen Lippen, wohlgerundete Körper und nicht zuletzt viel nackte Haut. Doch das war das erste Mal, dass James T. Kirk sich so von einer vollständig verhüllten Frau in den Bann schlagen ließ.

 

Spock nahm die Tänzerin auf der Bühne noch einmal genauer in Augenschein. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Eigentlich passte sie mit ihrer Größe und der knabenhaften Statur nicht unbedingt in das Beuteschema Kirks.

 

Und das Gesicht ... war trotz des gezielt gesetzten Make-ups eher hart, wirkte lange nicht so ansprechend wie die Züge des grünhäutigen Mädchens vom Orion – wenn er sich recht erinnerte, Fähnrich Oa aus der botanischen Abteilung, dass seine sinnliche Schönheit bewusst ausgespielt hatte.

 

Und doch fesselte sie ihre Zuschauer, wie Spock nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde bemerkte. Männer wie Frauen starrten gleichermaßen fasziniert auf die Bühne und verfolgten jeden Schritt, jede Geste, während die Musik ihre Schnelligkeit steigerte und auf den Höhepunkt, das Finale zusteuerte.

 

Lag es vielleicht an den Augen, die in einem goldenen Honigton schimmerten, wach und aufmerksam in die Runde blickten, jeden von ihnen einzeln anzusprechen schienen, wenn sich die Blicke trafen?

Oder an den Zügen, sich nicht ganz einordnen ließen, weil sie gleichzeitig asiatisch und kaukasisch wirkten, an dem seidig fließenden blauschwarzen Haar, das im Licht der Scheinwerfer glitzerte und wie ein natürlicher Schleier wirkte.

War es vielleicht sogar alles - das Zusammenspiel von Gestik und Mimik, die Kunst mit wenig doch so viel auszudrücken und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen ohne es offensichtlich zu machen?

 

Die Augen des Vulkaniers wurden schmal, als ihn plötzlich eine Ahnung überfiel, die mit Logik nicht zu erklären war.

 

Es war etwas an dieser seltsamen Mischung, das ihn stutzig machte, auch als die Musik plötzlich endete und sich die Tänzerin mit einer letzten Verbeugung von der Bühne zurückzog, ohne den nach folgenden Applaus so lange zu genießen wie die Frauen vor ihr.

Es schien, als nähme sie die Aufmerksamkeit und Begeisterung der Zuschauer als selbstverständlich hin, schien ihrer aber nicht aber nicht wirklich zu bedürfen ...

Warum?

Spock legte den Kopf schief, als er sich wieder einmal von der reichhaltigen Palette menschlicher Emotionen überfordert fühlte und versuchte seine Wahrnehmung logisch zu ergründen. Mit der menschlichen Schwäche der Schüchternheit hatte dies sicherlich nichts zu tun.

 

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das bisher eher gedämpfte Licht im Raum wieder heller wurde. Die tänzerischen Darbietungen waren wohl erst einmal zu Ende und nun war es an der Zeit, dass sich die Gäste erfrischen und kleine Häppchen zu sich nehmen konnten, wie er an den Massen bemerkte, die zum Buffet strömten.

 

„Das war einfach atemberaubend, fandest du nicht?“, sagte Nyota an seiner Seite und lenkte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich glaube, ich sollte demnächst auch mal schauen, ob ich die Zeit finde, mich bei einem Tanzkurs von Yeoman Kazan einzuschreiben.“

 

„Tanzkurs?“

 

Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin ergänzte die dunkelhäutige Kommunikationsoffizierin und Linguistin: „Hast du nicht davon gehört, Spock? Um das Gemeinschaftsgefühl der Mannschaft auf einer so lange Reise zu stärken, haben unsere beiden Schiffscounselor die Idee angeregt, dass Mannschaftsmitglieder gefördert werden, die bereit dazu sind Kurse zu geben, wenn sie über künstlerische oder musische Fähigkeiten verfügen oder Lust darauf haben, besondere Sportarten zu unterrichten. Die Idee wurde wohl vor allem in letzterem Bereich aufgegriffen.

Aber bisher haben sich bisher nur wenige dazu überreden lassen, so etwas wie Musik- oder Tanzunterricht zu geben. Als es dann darum ging, noch mehr Leute zu ermutigen, sich den bestehenden Gruppen anzuschließen oder neue zu gründen, hat Fähnrich Oa wohl Yeoman Kazan so lange bearbeitet bis sie damit einverstanden war, mit ihren Frauen dieses Programm auf die Beine zu stellen. Und ich würde sagen, das der Abend war ein voller Erfolg: Mir hat es jedenfalls Lust gemacht, mich ihnen anzuschließen.“

 

„Es war tatsächlich faszinierend und ich muss zugeben, ich habe die Anregungen zwar zur Kenntnis genommen, aber nicht weiterverfolgt. Vielleicht sollte ich das ändern.“, entgegnete Spock nachdenklich und kam dann zu dem Punkt der ihn eigentlich immer noch mehr beschäftigte: „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich bei der letzten Tänzerin um den Yeoman selbst handelte?“

 

Nyota nickte. „Ja, das war sie. So weit ich gehört habe, arbeitet Shirin Kazan bei einem der Sicherheitsteams, die für die Lagerräume verantwortlich sind ... eine Verschwendung, wenn du mich fragst. So wie ich die Leute gelegentlich in der Messe reden höre und was ich heute hier gesehen habe ... werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, sie kann viel mehr ...“

 

„Ich stimme dir zu, Nyota.“ Spock überlegte. Er war nicht nur der Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung. Als erstem Offizier oblag es ihm auch, in Kontakt mit den Teams der Sicherheit zu bleiben.

Die Chiefs der einzelnen Gruppe erstatteten ihm Bericht, besprachen mit ihm den Einsatz von Personen und Material, hielten ihm über Leistungen, Vergehen und Schwächen der Leute auf dem Laufenden. Gemeinsam lösten sie die alltäglichen Probleme mit denen der Captain nicht belastet werden musste.

 

In diesem Rahmen hatte er auch immer wieder einen Blick auf die Personalakten der Crewman und Yeoman geworfen. Shirin Kazan war der Gruppe S18 von Chief O’Hara zugeteilt, daran erinnerte er sich, aber an nicht mehr. Doch das würde sich schnell ändern lassen ...

 

Nyota berührte ihn kurz am Arm. „Spock, bitte“, sagte sie leise aber ermahnend. „Eigentlich sind wir hierher gekommen, um uns unterhalten zu lassen und einmal die Dienstroutine zu vergessen. Du hast jetzt eigentlich frei und solltest diese Stunden genießen. Ich denke das Schiff ist bei Lieutenant Sulu in den besten Händen.“

 

„Das weiß ich.“ Spock nickte ihr zu und ließ doch noch einmal seinen Blick schweifen, als sie sich von ihren Stühlen erhoben.

 

Wie erwartet hatte sich James T. Kirk bereits wieder zu einer Gruppe weiblicher Crewmitglieder gesellt und flirtete mit ihnen. Auch ein oder zwei der Tänzerinnen waren unter ihnen und genossen die Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihnen schenkte, schienen nicht abgeneigt darüber zu sein, ihrem Captain mehr als ein süßes Lächeln zu schenken.

Irgendwo an einem der Tische sah er Chefingeneur Scott, der wie immer mit seinem Kollegen Keenser ein unzertrennliches Gespann bildete. Doktor McCoy war nicht anwesend, dafür aber einige seiner Mitarbeiter, die am Buffet standen und miteinander diskutierten.

 

Die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder jedenfalls unterhielten sich zwanglos miteinander, einige mit Gläsern, andere mit Tellern in den Händen und genossen einfach nur das gesellige Beisammensein ...

 

Nicht so Shirin Kazan. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen entdeckte er sie auf dem Seitenrand der Bühne sitzend. Still und unnahbar wie eine Statue beobachtete sie die Anwesenden aus dem Schatten des Baldachins, der die Auftrittsfläche überspannt hatte. Zwar reagierte sie darauf, wenn jemand sie ansprach, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Kontakt von sich heraus zu halten oder gar aufzunehmen. Und dann erwiderte sie seinen Blick so selbstbewusst und verschlossen , dass er erneut stutzte.

Doch warum?

Was machte ihn an ihrem eigentlich unverfänglichen Verhalten so nachdenklich und ließ ihn doch gleichzeitig vor seiner Wahrnehmung zurückschrecken, weil Logik in diesem Fall keine Rolle spielte, sondern eine nur all zu menschliche Regung, die ihm ganz und gar nicht behagte?

Genug davon!

Informationen und Antworten konnte er erst später suchen, jetzt zählten andere Dinge, das hatten ihm die Erlebnisse vor einem Jahr deutlich vor Augen geführt. Manchmal musste er auch seiner menschlichen Seite nachgeben und nicht zuletzt...

 

Er wandte sich Nyota wieder zu, während er den Captain in den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Bevor dessen Verhalten gegenüber den Damen zu Intim wurde , würde er ihn und natürlich auch seine Bewunderinnen an einige wichtige Paragraphen der Dienstvorschriften erinnern müssen, die sich auf den privaten Umgang miteinander bezogen...

 

„Du hast recht. Nach den faszinierenden Darbietungen der Tänzerinnen, sollten wir jetzt vielleicht auch von den Speisen kosten, um den Abend abzurunden“, sagte er dann etwas steif.

 

„So, wie du es sagst“, lachte Nyota, der sein Seitenblick auf Yeoman Kazan nicht entgangen war. „Und glaube mir, irgendwann werde ich auch mal einen afrikanischen Abend in Angriff nehmen. Da wirst du erst recht staunen ...“


	3. Die Schatten der Erinnerung

„Kein Schiff sollte ohne seinen Captain untergehen!“ James T. Kirk schreckte aus dem Alptraum hoch, als ihn das Licht und der leichte Entmaterialisierungschmerz des Beamens erfasste.

Er stellte fest, dass er aufrecht im Bett saß, schweißgebadet, fröstelnd. Und das alles nur wegen, dieser gnadenlose Stimme, deren eisige Resonanz er niemals vergessen würde. Sie hatte sich tiefer in seinen Geist eingebrannt als ihn lieb war.  
„Khan!“, murmelte er, benutzte noch immer nur den Namen, des Mannes, den er zuerst aus dessen eigenen Mund erfahren hatte, obwohl er inzwischen mehr wusste.  
Der Mann dessen voller Name eigentlich Khan Noonien Singh lautete. Der Opfer und Täter zugleich gewesen war. Ein skrupelloser Mörder, der zahllose Unschuldige in London und San Francisco getötet hatte und auf der anderen Seite dann doch nur ein aus seiner Zeit gerissener Mann, der aus seinem langen Schlaf geweckt worden war, um dann nur wieder benutzt zu werden. Eine lebende Waffe, ein genetisch verändertes Monster und dann doch nur ein Mensch, der verzweifelt um das Leben seiner Crew, seiner Familie und seiner Freunde gekämpft hatte.

Er atmete mehrfach tief ein und aus, um sein heftig schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen, rieb sich dann über das Gesicht. Admiral Marcus Verrat beschäftigte ihn nach diesem ganzen Jahr weniger als der Schatten des Mannes aus der Vergangenheit. Das verstand er nicht. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Khan, nachdem er körperlich wieder hergestellt und das Blut in seinen Adern den Zweck erfüllt hatte, ihm das Leben zu retten, wieder in Tiefschlaf versetzt worden war und zusammen mit den Überlebenden seiner Crew irgendwo auf der Erde in einem streng geheimen Hochsicherheitstrakt gebracht worden war, so fühlte er doch immer noch dessen Nähe.

„Nein ... nein“, murmelte er leise und unterdrückte einen Gedanken, dem er als aufgeklärter Mensch des dreiundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts keinen Glauben schenken sollte. Es war ein Hirngespinst, dass mit dem Blut eines anderen Menschen auch ein Teil der Seele in den Empfangenden überging.  
Das war hanebüchener Unsinn, ein Aberglauben, über den er lieber lachen sollte. Zumal Pille ihm versichert hatte, dass die Anpassungen an sein eigenes Blut es notwendig gemacht hatten, den Lebenssaft des Augments mehrfach zu filtern – schließlich war er kein Tribble, der alles vertrug.

Er sah unwillkürlich den Mann, der seinen Mentor und so viele andere umgebracht hatte vor so klar vor sich, als stünde er in Person vor ihm auch wenn er ihn nach seinem Erwachen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Was vielleicht auch besser so war ... oder auch nicht.

Denn vielleicht hätte besser mit Khan abschließen können, wenn er dem Augment noch einmal Auge in Auge gegenüber gestanden hätte, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er ebenso bereit gewesen war, für seine Familie zu kämpfen und zu sterben, dass der Augment am Ende trotz seiner Überlegenheit doch verloren hatte ...

Stattdessen war ihm nur das Dossier geblieben, das Spock für ihn über den Mann aus der Vergangenheit zusammengestellt hatte. Denn schon kurz nach seinem Erwachen war in Jim das Verlangen erwacht, mehr über den Gegner und doch auch Lebensretter zu erfahren, der mit ihm wie einer Marionette gespielt hatte, um nicht noch einmal in seine solche Falle zu raten.  
Sowohl der Vulkanier als auch Pille hatten ihn von diesem Wunsch abzubringen versucht, hatten ihn gewarnt, seine psychischen Wunden nicht noch mehr aufzureißen, doch als Jim hart geblieben war, nachgegeben und die Informationen, zusammengestellt, die ihnen zugänglich waren.  
Vielleicht hätte er dies nicht tun sollen, denn die Informationen hatten ihm nicht geholfen, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und zu vergessen, sondern ihn noch mehr zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Denn Khan Noonien Singh hatte nicht gelogen, als er von seiner Vergangenheit als Instrument um den Kampf um die Vorherrschaft auf der Erde und zur Bewahrung oder Schaffung eines dauerhaften Frieden sprach.

Er war in einer Zeit erschaffen worden, in der zwei politische Weltanschauungen und die daraus resultierenden Machtblöcke um die Vorherrschaft auf der Erde gerungen hatten und dabei über Jahrzehnte misstrauisch belauerten.  
Jim verstand bis heute nicht, warum die Menschen nach zwei kurz aufeinanderfolgenden Weltkriegen, den grausamen Taten mehrerer menschenverachtenden Diktaturen, den Millionen von Toten unter den Soldaten und vor allem der Zivilbevölkerung, nicht aus ihren Fehlern und Schwächen gelernt hatten, sondern sehenden Auges auf ihre vollständige Vernichtung zugesteuert waren.

Geist und Verstand hatten gerade in dieser Zeit den technischen Fortschritt vorangetrieben, das Atom gemeistert, doch wozu? Nur um wieder und wieder Leid und Tod zu bringen!

Zwar hatte es immer wieder Männer und Frauen gegeben, die sich mit dem Preis ihres Lebens für Frieden, Toleranz und gleichberechtigtes Miteinander und globales Verständnis der Weltanschauungen, Rassen und Völker eingesetzt hatten, vorausschauende Politiker, die alles dafür getan hatten, den schwelenden Konflikt nicht in eine offene Konfrontation ausarten zu lassen, doch es waren viel zu wenige gewesen und ihre Stimmen waren oft genug unterdrückt oder gar zum Verstummen gebracht worden.

Und da waren schließlich die Wissenschaftler gewesen, die durch neu entwickelte Techniken im Bereich der Humanmedizin auf die wahnwitzige Idee gekommen waren, der Welt eine neue Elite zu schenken, die den normalen Menschen überlegen waren und sie in eine bessere Zukunft führen konnten. Ein hehrer Gedanke ... mit üblen Folgen.  
Das „Chrysalis-Projekt“ der indischen Wissenschaftlerin Sarina Kaur war zu einem Fluch für die Erde geworden, nachdem sich gleich mehrere Regierungen ihrer in den unterirdischen Genlaboren gezüchteten Kindern bemächtigt und die geheime Basis selbst durch einen Atomschlag zerstört hatten, um sie zu Werkzeugen ihres Willens zu machen.

Aufgewachsen in einer Welt ohne Familie, ohne die Liebe von Eltern und Geschwistern, war Khan einzig und allein dazu erzogen worden, seinen Zweck als gehorsamer Soldat zu erfüllen und denen zu dienen, die sich als seine unumschränkten Herren betrachteten.  
Den Normalsterblichen in jedem Bereich körperlich und geistig überlegen, wurden er und seine Gefährten von diesen doch niemals als menschliche Wesen anerkannt, sondern nur als seelenloses Ding oder Kreatur betrachtet die man jederzeit zur Schlachtbank führen und mit denen man herumexperimentieren konnte wie mit Tieren.

Jim hatte sich bei den lückenhaften Berichten mehr, als einmal der Magen herumgedreht. Allein schon die nüchternen und sachlichen Anmerkungen über Vivisektionen an „Subjekten“, die physische „Defekte“ aufgewiesen hatten, die systematische Vergiftung und Infizierung der genetisch aufgewerteten Kinder, um zu sehen, ob sie das überleben konnten, die grausamen Strafen, die an denen vollstreckt wurden, die sich einer „wiederholten Insubordination schuldig gemacht hatten“, sprachen für sich.

Musste er sich dann noch darüber wundern, warum sich Khan so und nicht anders gehandelt hatte? Dass er nicht gezögert hatte, kaltblütig unschuldige Menschen umzubringen und sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was andere dadurch verloren, wenn er selbst niemals Menschlichkeit erlebt hatte? 

Die Wissenschaftler und Militärs hatten dann jedoch die Intelligenz und den Freiheitswillen ihrer genetisch veränderten Sklaven unterschätzt. Sie waren von ihnen eines Tages unangenehm überrascht und schließlich überrannt worden. Innerhalb weniger Wochen hatte sich entschieden, wie kontrollierbar die einzelnen Übermenschen wirklich waren und was sie an Fähigkeiten entfesseln konnten, wenn man sie nicht mehr beherrschte. Halb Asien und Afrika, sogar Teile von Europa und Südamerika waren ihnen in die Hände gefallen. All die Krisenherde, in denen die Regierungen schwach und korrupt waren, und letztendlich nur das Recht des Stärkeren regierte.

In dieser Zeit, die man heute die „Eugenischen Kriege“ nannte, hatte sich ausgerechnet Khan Noonien Singh, das strategische und taktische Mastermind hinter dem Aufstand, als der menschlichste der Augments erwiesen, als der Mann, der Ordnung in das Chaos einer seit Jahrzehnten kriegsgeschüttelten Region in Mittelasiens gebracht hatte, der trotz aller Machtgier und Härte, doch so etwas wie Sorge und Loyalität gegenüber seinen Schutzbefohlenen gezeigt und sie fast bis zum Ende beschützt hatte.

Anders als viele seiner Artgenossen war er aber auch klug genug gewesen, die führenden Köpfe unter den Normalsterblichen nicht zu unterschätzen und sich selbst eine solide Basis an Anhängern zu schaffen.

Auch hier zeichneten einige Berichte trotz der unverhohlenen negativen Propaganda gegen den Augment ein ambivalentes Bild von „Diktator Singh und seinem überraschend stabilen und lebensfähigen Regime“ und sprachen immer wieder von seinen „fanatischen, schrecklich fehlgeleiteten menschlichen Gefolgsleuten“, die am Ende wohl seine Flucht von der Erde erst möglich gemacht hatten.

Und gerade letzteres sagte viel aus!

Wer bereit gewesen war, freiwillig Schutzschild zu spielen und dabei sein Leben zu opfern, hatte dies vermutlich nicht unbedingt aus Angst oder Furcht, sondern eher aus einer tiefen Überzeugung heraus getan.  
Sicher gab es auch schon Beispiele aus dem gleichen Jahrhundert, in denen ganze Völker durch gezielte Indoktrination beeinflusst worden war – aber ob die wenigen Jahre ihrer Herrschaft für die Augments wirklich ausgereicht hatte, um sich so treue Diener heranzuziehen?

Obwohl Jim ihm den Tod seines Mentors und Freundes Christopher Pike niemals würde verzeihen konnte, fühlte er sich dem nun wieder auf Eis gelegten Mann aus der Vergangenheit erschreckend verbunden.  
Er hatte sich schon mehrfach dabei ertappt, ihn als sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu sehen, als seinen dunklen Bruder ... oder besser noch: seinem persönlichen „Kobayashi Maru“-Test, seiner Reifeprüfung als Captain.   
Khan Noonien Singh hatte ihm mehr als schmerzhaft seine persönlichen Schwächen und Fehler aufgezeigt, seine großen Unzulänglichkeiten. Er hatte in bis an die Grenzen seiner Kraft getrieben, und erkennen lassen, auf was es wirklich ankam, wenn man die Verantwortung über ein Sternenschiff übernahm.  
Gerade in seiner dunkelsten Stunde war Jim bewusst geworden, wo seine Stärken lagen und das hatten nicht die aufmunternden Worte Christopher Pikes, bei ihrem letzten Gespräch bewirkt, sondern ausgerechnet sein Feind.

Dafür musste er dem Augment fast schon dankbar sein, dennoch hoffte er aus tiefstem Herzen, Khan nie mehr wiederzusehen und damit endlich auch seinen düsteren Schatten loszuwerden, der ihn immer wieder in seinen Träumen heimsuchte. Die Fünf-Jahres-Mission war die beste Chance dazu, den nötigen Abstand zu gewinnen.

Pille hatte mit seiner Äußerung leider voll ins Schwarze und ihn damit bis ins Mark getroffen, gestand er sich ein. Körperlich mochten vielleicht keine Narben oder anderen Schädigungen zurückgeblieben sein, aber seine Seele würde noch lange mit den bitteren Erfahrungen hadern, die er in diesen wenigen Tagen gemacht hatte.

Andererseits hatte er genug über diese Dinge gebrütet!

So stieß Jim zischend die Luft aus und versuchte stattdessen an etwas schöneres zu denken ... an den orientalischen Abend und die hübschen Tänzerinnen.  
Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass noch mehr nette, gut gebaute und vor allem lebenslustige Damen in seiner Mannschaft waren, als die paar, die er schon auf der Brücke und in der Messe kennen gelernt hatte.

Zwar war es ihm letztendlich nicht gelungen, Oa, die junge Orionerin aus den biologischen Laboren der Enterprise zu einem kleinen unverfänglichen One-Night-Stand zu überreden, weil Spock auf seine direkte Art wieder einmal dienstliche Instanz gespielt und es nicht hatte lassen können, die Vorschriften zu zitieren.  
Trotz aller Freundschaft musste der Vulkanier leider auch in der Freizeit sein erster Offizier bleiben und hatte ihm jeden Spaß genommen ... aber er war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Es ergab sich bestimmt noch einmal eine andere Gelegenheit, mit dem hübschen Fähnrich oder einer anderen Schönheit in Kontakt zu kommen.

Auf jeden Fall hatte es gut getan, sich zu entspannen, zu flirten und die Rangunterschiede wenigstens in diesen paar Stunden zu vergessen. Er sah es als Vorteil, seine Mannschaft auch einmal von einer anderen Seite kennen zu lernen, schließlich wusste man nie, wozu das eines Tages einmal gut sein würde ...

Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Selbst der sonst eher spröde und nüchterne Spock hatte der Aufführung mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als für ihn normalerweise üblich war. Gerade bei der letzten Tänzerin hatte der Halbvulkanier kaum die Augen von der Schwarzhaarigen lassen können.

Jim hatte sie eher gelangweilt – weil sie nicht unbedingt die Art von Darbietung gebracht, die er sich allgemein unter Bauchtanz vorstellte – und deshalb den ein oder anderen Seitenblick auf seinen ersten Offizier riskiert. Sonst wäre ihm Spocks erstaunliches Verhalten auch nicht aufgefallen. Schon interessant, das in dem kalten logischen Herzen auch so etwas wie Kunstverstand steckte ....

Er ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und atmete tief ein und aus. ... na ja, er musste Spock im Grunde nicht verstehen.

Das war letztendlich Nyota Uhuras Sache, wenn sie sich schon unbedingt mit diesem kalten grünblütigen Fisch hatte einlassen wollen. Andererseits traute er ihr durchaus zu, dass sie ihrem Freund die spitzen Ohren lang ziehen würde, wenn er auf Abwegen wandelte.

Denn so sehr er es für sich selbst in Bezug auf die hübsche Kommunikationsoffizierin bedauerte, dass sie sich ausgerechnet für Spock interessierte und nie auf ihn geflogen war, so zufrieden war er darüber, dass die dunkelhäutige Schönheit seinen ersten Offizier zusätzlich daran erinnerte, dass er auch zur Hälfte ein Mensch war. Das machte ihn seither ein wenig umgänglicher...

Jim gähnte ausgiebig. Wenigstens verschwanden mit der aufkommenden Müdigkeit endlich die letzten Fetzen seines unangenehmen Traums und machten den viel schöneren Bildern des orientalischen Abends Platz.

Merkwürdig nur, dass eine vollbekleidete Frau genau so voller sinnlicher Leidenschaft sein konnte, wie eine Orionerin, der die Erotik schon in die Wiege gelegt worden war. Er sollte vielleicht herausfinden, wie sie das anstellte ...


	4. Freundinnen wie Feuer und Eis

“Shirin!” Oa ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben, die zierliche schwarzhaarige Frau fallen, die gerade so mit einem Datenpadd beschäftigt war, dass sie die Umgebung um sich herum ganz ausgeblendet hatte.  
„Der Abend gestern war doch ein voller Erfolg, findet du nicht?“, sprach sie munter weiter und ignorierte, dass ihr Gegenüber den Kopf hob und dabei recht vorwurfsvoll dreinschaute. „Eigentlich muss ich noch ein paar wichtigen Berichte lesen, die nicht warten ...“

„Also ehrlich, du ziehst das trockene Zeug deiner besten Freundin vor?“ Entschlossen zog Oa das Padd aus den Händen der anderen und legte es außerhalb ihrer Reichweite auf den Tisch. „Hör mal Shirin. Du nimmst deine Pflichten manchmal einfach zu genau! Oder hat dein Dienst etwa schon angefangen?“

„Nein, das tut er erst in einer halben Stunde“, erwiderte die Angesprochene und legte die Hände an die Tischkante, ließ sich wie immer nicht anmerken, was sie wirklich dachte, sondern schien zu überlegen, wie sie sich das Padd zurückholen konnte.  
Oa schob es daher noch ein Stück weiter weg. „Na siehst du? Zeit genug, um eine Runde mit einer guten Freundin zu plaudern, oder?“ 

„Nun ... wenn es ...“

Oa legte den Kopf schief und stöhnte genervt. „Manchmal bist du echt schräg drauf, Shirin. Sag mal, hast du wirklich kein Vulkanierblut in den Adern? Du bist manchmal genau so steif und begriffsstutzig wie unser Erster Offizier. Muss es denn immer einen wichtigen Grund geben, miteinander zu reden?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, wenn ich gekommen bin um gemeinsam ein Resümee über den vergangenen Abend zu ziehen, dann reicht das doch bestimmt schon aus, oder etwa nicht, eure Hoheit, Prinzessin Shirin?“

„Bitte lass diese Anrede“, zischte die Angesprochene erstaunlich gereizt, ja fast böse, versuchte dann wieder etwas sanfter zu klingen. „Ja, ich habe auch bemerkt, dass unseren Zuschauern die Aufführung gefallen hat!“

„Gefallen? Das ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck! Die Wirkung unserer Auftritte war phänomenal!“ Oa lachte hell auf. „Dem Captain sind jedenfalls fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gehüpft, als ich auf der Bühne stand. Und glaub mir, ich habe in diesem Moment nur für ihn getanzt, weil er seinen Blick nicht mehr von mir wenden konnte.“  
Dann deutete sie verschmitzt auf ihr Gegenüber.  
„Und ich glaube, du hast Commander Spock um den Finger gewickelt. Der hat dich nämlich die ganze Zeit so angestarrt, als wolle er dich mit seinem Blicken ausziehen ... obwohl ich mir das bei dem eigentlich nicht vorstellen kann.“  
Sie holte tief Luft und sprach weiter wie ein Wasserfall. „Auf jeden Fall reden die anderen begeistert drüber und vor allem die Jungs aus dem Maschinenraum und den biologischen Abteilungen würden sich über eine baldige Wiederholung freuen. Sie trauen sich nur nicht, es dir zu sagen!“

„Warum? Haben sie Angst, dass ich ihnen etwas antue?“, erwiderte Shirin Kazan leise. Auch um ihre Lippen spielte nun ein amüsiertes Lächeln, doch Oa konnte nicht sagen, ob sie von ihrer Begeisterung mitgerissen worden war, oder nicht, denn die hellen Augen der Yeoman, die sich im einem Ton zwischen blau und grau bewegten, dabei auch noch mit grünen Sprengseln durchsetzt waren, blieben ernst.

Oa stutzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör mal, ich kenne dich jetzt schon, seit wir zusammen auf die Enterprise gekommen bist, aber irgendwie hast du es immer noch nicht gelernt, dich einfach nur zu freuen und den Augenblick des Ruhms und der Anerkennung zu genießen.“ Sie sah die andere scharf an.  
„Auf jeden Fall waren die braunen Kontaktlinsen eine gute Idee. Die warme Farbe steht dir viel besser als dieser durchdringende Eisblick, der ja selbst mich manchmal, erschauern lässt!“ Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „He, jetzt lass das sofort sein. Du musst mich nicht so anstarren wie eine Schlange vor dem Zuschnappen!“

„Ich kann nichts dafür, mit dieser Augenfarbe geboren zu sein. Was das andere betrifft, es ist mir nicht so wichtig“, erwiderte die Frau, die das Haar zu einer strengen Frisur nach Dienstvorschrift hochgesteckt hatte. „Du weißt doch selbst, dass ich in erster Linie für mich selbst tanze und nicht um jemanden zu unterhalten oder gar zu verführen. Das habe ich dir von Anfang an klar gemacht. Seit wir diesen Kurs ins Leben gerufen haben.“

„Ach Shirin ...“, seufzte die Orionierin. Sie streckte impulsiv die Hand aus, als wolle sie diese auf die der anderen legen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders, denn auch das hatte sich die Freundin ausbedungen. Körperliche Kontakte schien sie so weit sie konnte, vermeiden zu wollen, warum auch immer ... das hatte sie bis heute nicht herausbekommen.  
Denn auch wenn sie durch gemeinsame Schulungen, Quartiere im gleichen Deck und dann durch den Kurs einiges an Zeit miteinander verbrachten, konnte sie die zwei Jahre ältere Menschenfrau, die nur auf der Tanzfläche oder beim Spielen ihres sperrigen Instruments aus ihrem selbstgebastelten Kokon der Unnahbarkeit heraus kam, immer noch nicht richtig einschätzen.

Trotzdem mochte sie Shirin für ihre stoische Gelassenheit, die auch sie ruhiger machte, und die Tatsache, dass sie irgendwie auf ihre Art und Weise loyal war, Oa so akzeptierte wie sie war – mit allen Fehlern und Schwächen und auch in schwierigen Momenten zu ihr stand, so wie damals, als sie im hydroponischen Garten beinahe mit einem der hübschen Assistenten ein Stelldichein gehabt hatte, anstatt ihren Aufgaben nachzugehen.

So grinste sie der anderen nur zu. „ Ich denke unsere Gegensätze machen uns, zu einem verdammt guten Team, denn ich finde, jede hat der anderen schon eine Menge von sich gegeben“, meinte sie leichthin. “Auf jeden Fall haben mich gestern Abend und heute morgen beim Frühsport schon mal ein paar Frauen angesprochen. Sie wollen auf jeden Fall bei uns reinschnuppern.“

Shirin nickte. „Wenn nur ein oder zwei von ihnen bleiben, wäre das schon ein netter Zugewinn.“

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Die meisten verkennen, dass unsere Art zu tanzen hartes Training ist, für das man eine Menge Ausdauer braucht. Und auch verdammt viel Kraft. Bei deinem Leuchter gestern hätte ich mir jedenfalls fast einen Bruch gehoben. Wie schaffst du das nur, ihn so lange auf dem Kopf zu balancieren und dir dann den Nacken nicht zu verrenken?“

„Indem ich immer darauf achte, dass ich das Gewicht genau verteile, damit genau das nicht passiert. Aber das ist wirklich reine Übungssache, glaube mir. Ich habe eben schon in jungen Jahren damit angefangen und niemals wirklich mit dem Tanzen aufgehört“, erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Davon musst du mir irgendwann doch wirklich mal mehr erzählen“, erklärte Oa und wechselte dann das Thema, wusste sie doch genau, dass sie ein Thema berührte, bei dem Shirin grundsätzlich die Schotten dichtmachte.  
Die Achtundzwanzigjährige sprach zwar ab und zu über ihre Zeit bei der Sternenflotte und die Stationierungen auf zwei Schiffen, Raumstationen und einer abgelegenen Basis, niemals aber über die Zeit, die davor gelegen hatte – Kindheit und Jugend. Die schienen in ihrem Fall irgendwie nicht existiert zu haben.

Der einzige Hinweis auf ihre Herkunft war ihr Lieblingsinstrument. Aber das wusste Oa nicht durch Shirin selbst, sondern erst durch die Recherche eines netten, ein bisschen tapsigen aber ansonsten leidenschaftlichen Lieutenants aus der kulturhistorischen Abteilung, der ihr erklärt hatte, dass Shirin eine Sitar spielte, ein in Nordindien seit Jahrhunderten gebräuchliches Musikinstrument.

„Schade nur, dass du dich gestern nicht zu uns gesellt hast. Das war ein riesiger Spaß, mal auf gleicher Ebene mit dem Captain zu sprechen, oder mit Doktor McCoy, der gestern mal nicht so mürrisch war wie sonst.“ Sie kicherte. „Und Mister Chekov wurde ganz rot, als ich ihn fragte, ob ihm meine Tanzkünste gefallen hätten und ein wenig um ihn herum tänzelte. Der ist wirklich noch ein feucht hinter den Ohren.“

„Ja, das habe ich beobachten können“, erwiderte Shirin. „Von der Bühne aus hatte ich einen guten Blick auf alles. Und es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht auch mit dem ein oder anderen unterhalten hätte.“

„Ja, du hast die Leute auf dich zukommen lassen, wie eine Prinzessin, die huldvoll Hofstaat hält“, neckte Oa sie frech. „Das ist mir aufgefallen ... und ich glaube auch noch ein paar anderen Leuten wie Commander Spock. Und dann bist du irgendwann einfach still und leise verschwunden.“

Shirin runzelte während ihrer letzten Äußerung die Stirn. „Ich war nach den ganzen Vorbereitungen und dem Auftritt müde und erschöpft. Außerdem bin ich nicht der Typ, der so viel Gesellschaft um sich haben muss ...“, entgegnete sie, blickte dann aber abgelenkt nach oben, an Oa vorbei. Die Orionerin spürte auch, das jemand neben sie trat.

„Lieutenant Uhura, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?“ Shirin setzte wieder eine höfliche aber undefinierbare Miene auf.

Die dunkelhäutige Kommunikationsoffizierin von der Brücke sah beide Frauen indessen freundlich an. „Ich habe Sie beide hier in der Messe gesehen und dachte mir, dass ich gleich mit Ihnen sprechen könnte, anstatt Ihnen eine Nachricht zu senden.“

Sie wirkte im nächsten Augenblick ein wenig irritiert, weil Shirin ihr direkt in die Augen sah und ruhig genau so ruhig wie vorher erwiderte: „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen sich bei unserem Tanzkurs anmelden. Wir planen eine Schnupperstunde für alle Interessentinnen, können aber noch nicht genau sagen, wann dies klappen wird. Aber ich setze Sie gerne auf die Liste und schicke Ihnen dann die Termine.“

„Ja, darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen.“ Lieutenant Uhura lächelte. „Sie beide waren gestern übrigens ausgezeichnet. Vor allem ihre Darbietung Miss Kazan hat mir sehr gefallen, weil sie so anders war. Tanzen sie schon lange?“

„Vielen Dank für das Lob und ja, ich trainiere seit meiner Kindheit. Das ist nun wirklich nichts Besonderes“, ging Shirin sachlich auf das Lob ein und blockierte durch die Art, wie sie das sagte weitere Nachfragen. Dann streckte sie auffordernd die Hand aus.

Oa wusste auch ohne Worte Bescheid, was sie von ihr wollte und schob schnell das Padd in die Richtung ihrer Freundin zurück, obwohl sie es ärgerte, dass Shirin, die Kommunikationsoffizierin so knapp abfertigte.  
Da hatte man schon mal die Gelegenheit, jemanden zu sprechen, der auf der Brücke Dienst tat, und dann passierte das. „Ich notiere mir gleich Ihren Namen, Sie hören auf jeden Fall von uns.“

„Noch einmal danke.“ Lieutenant Uhura schien die Zeichen erkannt zu haben und verabschiedete sich freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig nachdenklich und wandte sich dann von ihnen ab. Auch Shirin erhob sich in diesem Moment, so als wollte sie die Gelegenheit nutzen, Oa gleich auch noch zu entkommen.

Die Orionerin klappte den Mund auf. „Das war jetzt aber nicht gerade diplomatisch! Warum hast du sie so kalt behandelt? Das war immerhin ...“ 

„Es tut mir leid!“, unterbrach sie Shirin.“Ich muss jetzt leider auch nach unten in die Einsatzzentrale zu meiner Teambesprechung. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch im Laufe des Tages oder während der Arbeit. Ansonsten sprechen wir uns ja später in unserer Freizeit, koordinieren die Schnupperstunde und melden sie gleich bei den Verantwortlichen an.“

„Mach, was du willst“, Oa verzog die Mundwinkel. „Schade nur, dass du jetzt schon die Flucht ergreifst.“  
„Dann schau mal auf die Uhr. Ich brauche zu den unteren Decks leider ein wenig länger als du zu deinen Labors.“  
„Okay, du hast ja recht!“

Die Orionerin blickte der Menschenfrau nach und seufzte. Ja, damit konnte sie sich immer noch nicht so richtig abfinden. Auch wenn sie es jetzt nicht mehr wahrhaben wollte, noch vor achtzehn Monaten war sie der merkwürdigen „Neuen“ wie viele der anderen erst mal aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte nur das nötigste mit ihr geredet.

Wirklich kennen gelernt hatten sie sich aber erst in der schwersten Stunde der Enterprise, in der sie um ihr Leben hatten fürchten müssen. Damals, als die „Vengeance“, das schwarze Schiff von Admiral Marcus auf sie gefeuert hatte, als das Leben der Besatzung beim Absturz in Richtung Erde auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte.

Oa erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie bei der panischen Flucht durch die hydroponischen Gärten mehrfach durch die Luft geschleudert worden war und schließlich zwischen ein paar Rohre des Kühlsystems. Dem Gefühl zerquetscht zu werden war ein brennender, bohrender Schmerz gefolgt, dann Qualen, die sie hatten schreien und schreien lassen ...

Irgendwann, als sich ihre Sinne für einen Moment wieder klärten, hatte sie sich in den Armen der ebenfalls blutüberströmten Shirin wiedergefunden, die beruhigend auf sie eingesprochen und sie davor bewahrt hatte in Schockstarre zu verfallen, obwohl ihr Gesicht selbst von Schmerz gezeichnet war.  
Sie fühlte noch immer den festen Griff um ihre Hüfte, den sie der um ein paar Fingerbreit kleineren Frau in diesem Zustand gar nicht zugetraut hatte, die unbändige Kraft, mit der sie sie beide aus dem zerstörten Teil des Decks gebracht hatte obwohl es über all brannte, überall Rauch die Sicht vernebelt hatte und ...

Die Orionerin schüttelte sich und verdrängte die schrecklichen Bilder von Tod, Feuer und . Chaos. Sie dachte lieber daran, wie sie ihrer Lebensretterin nach der Entlassung aus der Krankenstation auf die Pelle gerückt war und sie in den kommenden Monaten dazu gebracht hatte, ein bisschen aus sich heraus zu kommen und ja nicht erst zu versuchen, sich auf einen anderen Posten zu bewerben, wie Shirin kurzfristig erwogen hatte.

Damals hatten sie ihre gemeinsame Liebe zum Tanz, leidenschaftlichen Klängen und exotischen Rhythmen entdeckt, auch wenn ihre Auffassungen über den Sinn und Zweck des Tanzens weit auseinander gingen.  
Oa genoss es den Männern durch ihre lasziven Bewegungen zu gefallen und sie zu verführen, Shirin sah darin wohl eher eine Art von persönlicher Selbstverwirklichung und Stärkung des eigenen Willens.

Aber genau diese Gegensätze und ihre Diskussionen darüber machten die Leidenschaft für das gemeinsame Hobby fruchtbarer denn je, wie sich gestern, bei ihrem ersten großen Auftritt gezeigt hatte.

Schade nur, dass Shirin das die Anerkennung durch andere so wenig bedeutete und sie sich auch nicht über Lob zu freuen schien ... aber Oa hinterfragte das Verhalten der Freundin nicht mehr, so sehr sie es auch bedauerte.


End file.
